Tata
is a male squirrel monkey Jewelpet who represents Courage. Appearance Tata is a squirrel monkey with a white head, body and tail and gray face, hands and feet. His Jewel Eyes are made out of teal turquoises. For his attire, he wears a teal-colored turquoise necktie around his neck. Charm Form Tata's Jewel Charm is egg-shaped. It is mostly teal in color, with white linings around its top half, topped by one purple and two darker teal crystals. It's base is covered by a white and pink colored wing-like ornament. The center consists of nine turquoises; a large, egg-shaped one in the center, surrounded by eight small and circular ones; all are embedded into the white lining. Personality According to the official website, Tata is depicted as fun-loving and very mischievous, sometimes in a malicious way. His roles in the anime usually have him cause trouble for the heroes for his own amusement. He seems to be a bad loser, since he's prone to fits of rage when he is caught at his pranks and other mischief. Skills As the Jewelpet of Courage, Tata's magic allows humans to work up their courage and do something extraordinary. History In Jewelpet In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ He appears in episode 9. He steals Moldavite's microphone and Moldavite makes it Akari's first exam to catch him and retrieve the stolen item. This proves difficult as Tata adeptly dodges any attempt at capture, and the situation is worsened by Miria and Sara's feud. Tata becomes enraged when Akari and Ruby make him fall in mud and turns into a giant. Akari, Sara and Miria transform and use a combined Locodaula spell to return him to his usual size and retrieve Moldavite's microphone. Tata apologizes to Moldavite, who invites him to sing karaoke together, but they are punished by Halite. In Jewelpet Sunshine In episode 17, many of Tata's species appear in the deserted island where the Plum class is transported to by Labra. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In episode 12, he is a notorious thief passing through Jewel Town. Jasper, as a sheriff, has been chasing him for a long time. Midori tries to stop Tata but is defeated, leading to Jasper training the boy to help him become stronger. Midori is then capable of matching up against Tata himself in a battle, but when Tata uses his magic to become larger, Midori has to be saved by Retsu, who also easily defeated him. In the end, Tata is arrested by Labra and Angela and sent to jail, however he once again escapes prison; leaving Jasper in pursuit of himself once more. In Jewelpet Happiness Tata has several appearances in this series as a minor villain. The most important of these is in episode 40, where the Red Moon possesses him and makes him grow larger in size. Jewelina, the Jewelpets and several Jewel Academy students form a task force to stop him. Ruby also turns gigantic with a spell and faces Tata himself, defeating him and sending him underground. Chiari and Kousuke fall in the hole and discover that its bottom is actually Tata's face. They remove a mole-like object from his face and he turns back to normal, forming his Magic Gem. Gallery Trivia *Tata's jewel motif is the turquoise, an opaque, blue-to-green mineral that is a hydrous phosphate of copper and aluminium. It is rare and valuable in finer grades and has been prized as a gem and ornamental stone for thousands of years owing to its unique hue. **His secondary motif is a teal necktie. *Tata's birthday is in December, the month correspondent to his jewel. **It is also his birthstone's month. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Green Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Monkeys